Juguetes rotos
by sorgin
Summary: Eran niños heridos, eran juguetes rotos y sueños que aún les quedaban por cumplir. (Shireen x Bran)


Shireen siempre ha tenido un sueño. Un único sueño. Ser una niña normal. Le habría gustado poder jugar en el parque sin que las madres alejaran a los niños de su lado mientras susurran mirándola sin disimulo.

Pero sabe que eso no pasará. A sus diez años ha conocido más dolor y humillaciones que la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida. Y aún así sigue sonriendo mientras juega con su muñeca y finge que es feliz cuando sus padres la miran sentada sobre la cama del hospital, dentro de una habitación en la que lleva encerrada las últimas cuatro semanas.

No es que la desagrade el olor antiséptico del edificio. Ni las constantes idas y venidas de las enfermeras uniformadas. Ni siquiera el sonido de las alarmas que se encienden sin descanso provenientes de las habitaciones de los enfermos. Lo que la molesta son los compañeros y como éstos cambian constantemente. Ya han sido seis los que han pasado por su lado y siempre ocurre lo mismo la primera vez que la ven. Tiemblan y apartan la mirada asustados y asqueados. Y sabe que el siguiente no será diferente.

Por eso cuando ve entrar al celador arrastrando una cama en la que sonríe un muchacho de su misma edad, esconde el rostro tras un gran libro de cuentos de hadas. Y espera mientras llegan los saludos educados y acomodan al enfermo. Es entonces cuando estira la mano y tira de la cortina para cubrir el espacio que les separa. No quiere que la vea, no quiere que se asuste. Prefiere ser solo una sombra en la habitación que pase desapercibida.

Y durante días lo consigue, mientras sus padres sonríen en silencio y las visitas de uno y otro lado se suceden. Mientras observa con ojos curiosos a los jóvenes que entran a hurtadillas obligando a su madre a volver a casa para descansar. Ha pasado tres días prácticamente escondida bajo la cobija de sus mantas, pero ahora ya es capaz de reconocerlos solo por el sonido de sus pisadas.

Robb, el mayor, tiene la voz suave pero firme y su madre es incapaz de discutirle nada. A Sansa la ha visto quedarse en vela por las noches, sin despegar la vista del pecho de su hermano mientras le observa bajar y subir de manera regular. Arya es un torbellino que llega trayendo las risas y las bromas y haciendo que el niño se retuerza en ataques de tos mientras planean nuevas aventuras. A Rickon en cambio solo le ha visto asustado y abrazado a su madre mientras pregunta una y otra vez porque su hermano no duerme en casa.

Y ella siente que se le escapa el alma la noche en la que el niño empieza a gritar por el dolor y las enfermeras echan a su familia al pasillo y le medican par aliviarle el sufrimiento. La noche en que entre lágrimas llama a una madre que no puede ofrecerle ningún consuelo. Y es ella quien tímida e insegura sale de la cama y le toma de la mano quedándose a su lado mientras acaricia su frente y le susurra que pronto se encontrará mejor.

La luz del sol la despierta con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de un niño castaño que acaricia su melena. Y es entonces, cuando somnolienta levanta el rostro tallándose los ojos y dándose cuenta del error que acaba de cometer.

-Soy Brandon.- Dice él retirándola un mechón del cabello de la cara y dejando al descubierto las heridas que la marcan el rostro.- Y supongo que tu eres mi compañera de cuarto.- La sonrisa que la ofrece ilumina la habitación y ella se obliga a desviar la mirada al suelo e intentar ocultar lo que es seguro que él ya ha visto.

\- Soy Shireen Baratheon.- Contesta con tono bajo intentando regresar a su cama, pero la mano del muchacho la retiene junto a él.

\- ¿Y mis dos besos?- Pregunta con picardía y ella no puede evitar reír ante el comentario mientras se los da sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su diminuta espalda. Frente a ella Brandon la observa descarado mientras la acaricia las cicatrices que desfiguran la mitad de su rostro, y la dedica una mirada llena de calor que ella no esta muy segura de cómo debería recibirla.- Gracias por cuidarme Shireeen.- Dice con dulzura y la niña quiere correr a esconderse en su cama, porque algo ha despertado dentro de ella. Algo cálido y enorme que es incapaz de entender ni controlar.

Shireen asiente con la cabeza y se cubre la cara con el pelo cuando escucha como se abre la puerta del cuarto que comparten. Arya la hermana revoltosa y un chico de cabello largo y negro hacen su aparición inundando el lugar de sonidos y sonrisas y ella se siente incómoda al ver que ambos intercambian una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Vaya, vaya hermanito.- Ríe Arya.- Parece que te has echado novia. Y Brandon se sonroja ante las risas de sus visitantes.- Y tú que no querías venir querido Jon.

\- Y si llego a saber que interrumpíamos no te habría dejado subir.- Dice que la sonrisa aún bailándole en el rostro y extendiendo una mano hacía la niña que se niega a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.- Soy Jon.- Se presenta jovialmente y ella respira con fuerza antes de levantar el rostro y clavarle sus ojos de manera desafiante.

Sus cicatrices quedan a la vista y con ellas también su vergüenza y su dolor. Jon abre los ojos como platos mientras que a Arya se la escapa una palabrota de entre los labios. Y Shireen quiere echarse a llorar y salir corriendo de allí pero aguanta firmemente esperando encontrar en ellos las reacciones que su rostro siempre provoca y sin embargo solo haya algo que jamás había visto.

Arya se adelanta y estira la mano para tocarla pero un instante antes de llegar parece pensarlo mejor y deja la mano bailando en el aire frente a ella.

-¿Te duele? – Pregunta confusa y Shireen niega con la cabeza. Las cicatrices son casi tan antiguas como ella misma.- ¿Puedo tocarlas?- Y Jon la da un golpe en la cabeza mientras Brandon se lleva una mano a la cara y grita frustrado que su hermana es la reina de la diplomacia. El mayor se disculpa un par de veces antes de gritar a la muchacha de cabello negro que esas cosas no se hacen y Shireen les observa divertida.

\- ¿No te dan asco?- Le pregunta a Arya y el silencio reina en la habitación de manera incómoda.- A la gente normalmente le dan asco y se alejan, algunas veces también me insultan. – Dice tratando de sonar casual, ocultando el dolor que en verdad le producen esas reacciones.

\- Bueno, a menudo la gente resulta ser gilipollas.- Le contesta Arya encogiéndose de hombros.- Te seré sincera me da bastante grima, pero también molan mucho. ¿Puedo tocarlas?- Sigue insistiendo y Shireen no encuentra el valor para negarse.

El roce de la mano de Arya es áspero aunque delicado y la niña se sorprende. Esta acostumbrada a su madre que es tierna, a su padre que suele ser tembloroso y a las enfermeras que son rápidas y eficaces, pero no a alguien que la toque por el placer de recorrer los contornos arrugados de su piel. Su cabeza esta llena de pensamientos y sus ojos tan cerrados que apenas percibe la falta de contacto cuando la niña mayor acaba su ritual. Sólo cuando siente la presión húmeda y sensible de unos labios es cuando abre los ojos de par en par y se encuentra a Brandon pegado a su piel. Es el primer beso que recibe de alguien que no es miembro de su familia y no puede evitar que se le erice todo el bello del cuerpo.

-Eres preciosa.- Sentencia Brandon con decisión al abrir los ojos. Y ella muere de vergüenza sin saber donde esconderse.

Es entonces cuando la risa de Arya inunda el lugar mientras la advierte de que tenga cuidado con su hermano pequeño, porque cuando quiere algo siempre lo consigue. Jon hace algún comentario acerca de que a veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso y acto seguido saca unos dulces del armario donde sabe que Robb los escondió el día anterior. Los pone sobre la cama, con un trapo bajo ellos para no manchar y hace hueco para que Shireen les acompañe.

Es allí donde la encuentran sus padres, con las piernas dobladas y sentada al lado de un niño que nunca más podrá volver a caminar. Rodeada de risas y gente que sin conocerla de nada la tratan como la maravillosa persona que ellos siempre han visto que eran. Es allí cuando comprenden que su hija va a recuperarse del todo.

Shireen no esta tan segura. No, cuando días después accede a regañadientes a acompañar a Brandon a la sala de estar donde hay televisión, una máquina de café y un montón de gente apelotonada. Las cosas parecen ir bien, al menos en un primer momento cuando juega a las cartas con Arya y Robb. Mientras Bran la hace sentarse a su lado y la explica para que sirve cada una. Es entonces cuando lo oye y trata de ignorara a los chicos que se están riendo frente a ella. La primera palabra que escucha es pasa. Después llegan otras más originales como higo o cara-quemada. Las risas aumentan de decibelios y la muchacha castaña que esta frente a ella se gira para insultarlas, pero Robb la detiene con una sonrisa traviesa que nunca antes ha visto en su rostro.

La máquina de café pita anunciando que se bebida esta lista y una mujer pelirroja la saca con cuidado para no quemarse, es entonces cuando con gesto calculado y totalmente planeado lo tira entre las piernas separadas de uno de los jóvenes bromistas. Quien grita y se lleva una mano a sus partes mientras las lágrimas escapan de su rostro y la insulta, pero Sansa Stark no se deja amedrentar.

La hermana mayor de Brandon alza una ceja y les dedica una mirada de asco mientras arroja al otro el vaso de papel a la cara y les mira desafiantemente,

-Volved a insultar a mi cuñada y será la última vez que tengáis capacidad para pronunciar alguna palabra.- Los chicos la miran confundidos y Arya se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a ella.

Uno de ellos intenta sublevarse, ponerse gallito y enseñarla quien manda, pero Arya es más rápida, y no duda en asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula que le dejará marca al menos durante una semana.

-Ya habéis oído a mi hermana. Ella es la diplomática.- Dice señalando a la pelirroja con el dedo gordo.- A mi no se me dan bien las palabras como habéis podido ver.- Su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de asco y Shireen no esta segura de a cual de las dos hermanas admira más.- Largo.- Su orden es cumplida al momento y los muchachos corren llamando a sus madres.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dice Robb conciliador, mientras saluda a su hermana recién llegada con un beso en la mejilla. Y todos acceden resignados.

El resto de la tarde pasa tranquilo, siguen encerrados en su habitación, aunque con la puerta abierta. Las horas pasan y las enfermeras no entran para chillarles por el suceso anterior acaecido. Ninguna madre se ha quejado y ningún bravucón se ha chivado. Eso es bueno. Significa que al menos pasará unas semanas tranquila sin que nadie se atreva a decir cosas feas de su cara.

Su cara, llena de heridas y de piel mal regenerada, con quemaduras que a veces duelen al dormir y otras que no le permiten más que sentir el vacío y la aspereza. Y sin querer sus dedos se deslizan sobre ellas mientras mira el rostro perfecto de Sansa Stara. La pelirroja se sabe observada pero finge no darse cuenta, mientras busca algo en el bolso.

-Shireen, ¿tienes hermanas?- Pregunta al final escondiendo en la palma cerrada algo que ha logrado encontrar entre el batí burrillo de cosas que esconde en el bolso. Y Shireen niega con la cabeza.- Yo solo tengo a Aria, y como ves es un chico más.- Se encoge de hombros y sonríe mirando a la morena que le saca la lengua juguetonamente.

Puede que sean diferentes y que compartan pocas cosas en común pero lo cierto es que bajo esa fachada de indiferencia absoluta hay dos hermanas que morirían y matarían la una por la otra.

Sansa estira la mano y la muestra a la niña enferma dos orquillas de pelo con formas de flores. Son plateadas, con los pétalos de piedras azules y la pequeña se enamora de ellas nada más verlas. Es entonces cuando la mayor la pide permiso para peinarla y la hace dos trenzas retirándola el pelo de la cara, para después colocarla las orquillas. La madre de Shireen finge que todo esta bien, que es normal que alguien que apenas conoce a su hija la muestre tanto amor y la de Sansa sigue con la conversación que ambas tenían entendiendo, como madre que es, entiende perfectamente su miedo.

Es entonces cuando la enfermera les advierte que el horario de visitas ha acabado, cuando Sansa da por finalizado su trabajo y la dice que esta preciosa. Cuando la da un beso en la mejilla y con voz casual le dice a su madre que tiene un par de vestidos sin estrenar que se le han quedado pequeños, que quizás Shireen pueda utilizar. Le asegura que se los traerá al día siguiente y que si no los quiere podrá tirarlos con total libertad.

Y tal y como lo promete lo cumple y Shireen es obligado a probárselos mientras Arya la dice que o la manda a la mierda o se convertirá en la nueva muñeca de Sansa. La advierte que ella ya lo ha sido y que se pasa fatal, pero la pequeña esta segura de que simplemente lo hace por burlarse de su pariente. Sabe de sobra que el estilo dejado de Arya es una fachada muy bien diseñada por la mayor de los Stark, que pone orden dentro del desorden de su hermana.

Y ella disfruta dejándose mimar un poco y viéndose por primera vez como una auténtica princesa. Y más aún cuando Brandon vuelve de la rehabilitación y la ve de pie, saliendo del baño con aquel vestido verde que jamás quisiera volver a quitarse. Cuando le ve tragar saliva y decir con voz ahogada aquellas palabras que le hacen soltar una carcajada.

\- Cásate conmigo.- Y los presentes estallan a carcajadas mientras la niña se sonroja y Brandon obliga a su silla de ruedas a llegar hasta ella.- Me arrodillaría si pudiera, pero no creo que quedaría muy romántico si te lo pido tirado en el suelo como una lombriz.- Dice cogiéndola de la mano y ella solo acierta a sonrojarse y a darle un suave beso en los labios para después esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama y negarse a salir.

Es esa misma semana cuando le dan el alta a Brandon y ella llora desconsolada al verle marchar. Sabe que aunque ha prometido ir a verla eso será difícil de cumplir y que es algo que no depende de él. Un nuevo compañero de habitación ocupa el espacio que antes era del joven Stark. Es mayor que ella y eso es bueno, la ignora lo bastante y es lo suficientemente cortés para evitar realizar cualquier comentario que pueda herirla. Lleva tres días con él cuando la puerta se abre y una silla de ruedas entre chirridos y golpes.

-Perdón.-Pide una cabeza castaña.- Aún soy novato en el uso de este infernal aparato.- y los ojos de la niña se iluminan al ver a Brandon allí.- Perdona por tardar tanto en venir princesa, pero mi madre no quería que resultase un acosador. Así que si ella pregunta yo no he estado aquí.- La dedica una sonrisa y la da un pequeño oso de peluche con un lazo verde en el cuello.

-Gracias Bran.- Dice poniéndose de pie a su lado y tomando el juguete como si fuese el más maravilloso tesoro, mientras la madre de Shireen finge que necesita un café para darles espacio.

Brandon la sonríe y la pide que se agache para acariciarla la cara y darla un beso sobre los labios. Después la frota la nariz con la suya y la obliga a sentarse sobre su regazo mientras se gira para encarar al nuevo compañero de habitación de la muchacha.

-Hola tío, ¿Cómo te va?- El muchacho le saluda por educación.- Mira chico entiendo que vas a pasarte aquí unos días, y que será difícil de evitar, pero esta es mi chica así que se mira pero no se toca. – El mayor le mira con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta sin saber que contestar a aquello.- Si lo sé. Es la chica más guapa que vas a ver, pero ya esta pillada, así que reserva tus hormonas juveniles para otra.- Y mientras Shireen le llama idiota Brandon que mueve la silla en dirección a la puerta Arya les saluda a carcajadas dejándoles pasar.

Les da espacio. Entra en la habitación y saluda al muchacho que aún esta atónito y rectifica las palabras del pequeño asegurándole arrancarle las pelotas de cuajo si hace algún comentario desafortunado en relación a las heridas de Shireen. Y después se le da a conocer su nombre y le pregunta por el de él. Gendry es un nombre poco común y a ella parece gustarle.

Fuera en el pasillo Shireen sonríe feliz, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre que junto a la de Brandon observan la escena divertida. Son madres preocupadas, madres que esperan a estar a solas para llorar por no haber sido capaces de proteger a sus pequeños, porque ellas deberían estar rotas y no ellos. Madres, que aunque no crean que esa amistad sea más que el dulce inicio de un primer amor infantil lucharán para que sus hijos puedan conservarla. En el fondo, solo son madres equivocadas.

Porque nadie es capaz de ver lo que el destino les depara. Porque a todos y a ninguno les sorprenderá que veinte años después sean esos dos niños ya crecidos los que pronuncien los votos que les unirán en matrimonio. Y que contra viento y marea hagan frente a los obstáculos que el destino les ha deparado. Hasta que la edad y el cansancio hagan mella en sus espíritus y se decidan a descansar. Pero hasta entonces solo serán un par de juguetes rotos que han sabido remendarse mutuamente.


End file.
